We All Belong To Each Other
by quantumlevitation
Summary: AU where Rosalind flees to Rapture after Robert dies (in the same manner of someone else we know) and seeks out Sofia Lamb as a fellow woman of science. She is not prepared, though, for Sofia's...generosity...


_AU where Rosalind flees to Rapture after Robert dies (in the same manner of someone else we know) and seeks out Sofia Lamb as a fellow woman of science. _

They had had dinner, and coffee, and anisette, and they were a bit giggly, and Sofia offered to show Rosalind her collection of antique vibrators, and Rosalind had, giggling more, accepted.

They went into the small back room, and Sofia started opening drawers and pulling out various old boxes with contraptions in them that would not have been out of place in a factory.

"Few of these work, not that we don't have better technology these days regardless, and I'm not certain I'd actually want to use something this old and of uncertain provenance. But it's a fascinating part of history, and very illuminating regarding attitudes towards female sexuality in the time period."

Rosalind's face had already been flushed from the liqueur, but she was now redder than her hair. Not wanting to seem a prude, however, she examined a series of straps with a phallus attached. "This is a…"

"For women, or men, who would like to offer the pleasure of penetration to their partners, but who for anatomical or medical reasons are unable to do so."

"Is this…an antique?"

"No, merely something I use from time to time. You know, Rosalind, sex is nothing to be embarrassed of. It is a normal part of humanity, essential to bonding with one's fellows. I think nothing of offering my body in cases of sincere need. We all belong to each other, after all."

Rosalind's mouth dropped open at this last. "You…do what?"

Sofia shrugged. "If one of my friends or colleagues is in need, I am available to them. I do not think that pair bonding is the correct method of forming a society, and we can better further the goal of altruism by extending it both to our minds and bodies."

"Men and…women?"

"Yes. You seem shocked by this, but I feel it is the correct course of action. I am well-equipped to serve both the psychological and physical needs of others. Some of my services do not even require me to remove my clothing, I simply tell the person a story that they need to hear about themselves, or about me, and they are satisfied."

Rosalind stared at her, her longing written on her face. Sofia stepped closer in to her. The sweetness of the liqueur was on her breath as she tilted Rosalind's chin up to look at her.

"Is this something you think you'd like to avail yourself of, Rosalind?"

Rosalind swallowed hard, and nodded.

"You seem to have a lot of interest in that last item…"

Rosalind was panicking, but managed to nod.

"Good," Sofia purred, taking the strap-on out of its case and pushing Rosalind towards a back room.

Rosalind reached out to take it from her, but Sofia held it high over her head. "Not yet, girl. You need to learn some patience."

They were in a small room that was taken up mostly by a king-sized bed. Sofia unbuttoned her dress and it slid to the floor, revealing a thin, angular body. Most tall women tended to slouch, but Sofia held herself straight, never compromising her height. "Rosalind, please remove all of your clothing."

Rosalind did as she was told. Sofia walked up to her and slipped one finger between her legs to check her arousal. Rosalind bucked her hips up against her hand when she put it there, but Sofia pulled back, licking her fingers.

"Not yet. You have a task to do for me first."

"What is it, Dr. Lamb?"

"I am going to lie down here, and you will use your tongue and fingers to please me. Is this your first time with a woman?"

"…yes."

"Well then, I will be generous. But enough talk. Come here."

Rosalind walked over to the bed and knelt on it, between Sofia's legs. She had a look of terror mingled with fascination and lust on her face.

"Come now, don't be shy."

Rosalind moved up between her legs and bent her head to Sofia's nipples, running her tongue over them and cupping her breasts with her hand. At this first contact, Sofia closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Yes, good girl. You're doing well. Bite down a bit if you want."

Rosalind did as she was told, and was rewarded with a low moan and an involuntary bucking of Sofia's hips. She moved her leg close in, and Sofia pressed her wetness up against it.

"Now. Move downwards. You should be familiar enough with female anatomy to manage."

Rosa slid down the bed and put her hands under Sofia's legs to steady her hips. She took a deep breath and examined between her legs. A powerful surge of lust passed over her and she put her head down, sucking and licking fiercely where she knew from her own body that she would like it most.

Sofia's voice was more strained now. "Yes. Yes. Good girl. Use your fingers now."

Rosalind slid two fingers into her warmth, and felt Sofia's powerful muscles squeeze them. She risked a glance up at her face. "Is this good, Dr. Lamb?"

"Yes. Yes. More."

She continued, listening to the woman's respirations grow faster and faster, until with a sharp intake of breath and an exhalation she put her hand on Rosa's head. "Yes. Stop there."

She sat up. "Did I do well enough, Dr. Lamb?"

"I certainly have things to teach you. But for a first attempt, that was excellent. I think that you deserve your reward. Please bring it here, if you would."

Sofia stood up, and instructed Rosalind how the various buckles worked. Once it was secure, Rosalind stood nervously. "Please…go slowly."

Sofia smiled, and purred, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. Lay down on your back on the bed."

Rosalind did as she was told, and Sofia knelt between her legs. She examined her for signs of arousal and found that she was soaking wet, dripping onto the comforter. "I'll be gentle, but I think you're quite ready for this."

She positioned herself over Rosalind and slipped just the tip of the dildo into her. "Is that all right?" Rosalind nodded, her mouth open and eyes unfocused.

Sofia moved just the tip back and forth a few times. Rosalind made an impatient noise. "A little more, then."

After a few more shallow strokes, Sofia smiled down at her. "Are you ready?"

Rosalind nodded.

Sofia pushed her hips forward and sank all the way inside her. Rosalind tried to stop herself, but could not resist a guttural moan.

"Please. Yes. More, Dr. Lamb. Please don't stop."

She managed a few more strokes at a gentle pace, but between her own arousal and the pleasure that she saw on Rosa's face, she found to her chagrin that she could not maintain the rhythm that she had intended, and with a last silent word of reproach to herself allowed her body to perform the rapid, hard thrusting that it craved, slamming into Rosalind and moaning in a manner that she knew would embarrass her if she were to hear it later.

The loss of control inflamed her senses even further, until the tension in her own muscles was unbearable and finally she reached her climax, instantly regretting her actions and pulling herself away from the other woman.

"I…am sorry, Rosalind. I forgot myself. Are you all right?"

Rosalind was smiling, hair disheveled, the marks of Sofia's body still on hers, their scents mingling to make the room smell musky, with a hint of the coffee that Sofia drank constantly.

"No, that was wonderful."

"Did you have an orgasm?"

"I think I had about three."

Sofia was relieved, but bent to examine her. "And you are not too sore? You look all right."

"I may be tomorrow. Not right now. But I should go home, it's late."

"Certainly. But do come back any time you feel the need. I am available to you."


End file.
